Wof highschool au
by P1ka2
Summary: Join the cast and crew of Wof as they go to...Highschool? As humans? Join your favorite characters as they battle their way through their toughest battle, teenage life. first chapter: Moon and the start of the year Other characters Moon, Qibil , the originals
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first chapter in my alternate universe highschool fic! Hope you enjoy! **

Moon had started the new school year the way that she had ended the last one. Reading a book in a corner. Sometimes she wished that she could be outgoing like the other girls in her class. She just had a hard time...excreting herself. And as the years went by she found that the rest of her class stop giving her chances to eat with them or to do projects. She had succefull put herself in a position of being alone.

Moon sighed and empty heartily attempted to read her book. If only I had the courage to go out and talk to someone she thought to herself as she pulled a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

She watched as passing students walked by. Most of the older students were happily visiting with friends that they haven't seen throughout the summer break. One of the students walked through the hallways a new student. He wore a pair a new jeans and a brand shirt. Even though the weather outside was hot he wore a sweater as if it was out of habit then out of necessity. Moon found herself staring more then she should have. His hair was an ash blond colour, neatly cut to be shorter in the sides and tossed perfectly in the front. His skin was as smooth as porcelain and about the same colour. Not exactly something you would expect for a boy.

The newbie boy must have sensed hat she was watching him, he turned to face her. Even though Moon knew she should be ashamed to have got caught staring at him. She couldn't help but notice how insanely blue they were,almost unnaturally so. He opened his mouth as if to call her out then he decided not to. He turned away and walked a few paces. And stopped once more. Turned around and started to walk towards her. They were both blushing furiously.

Moon imagined what she must look like to the boy. With her bright read face and black hair sideswept into bangs. She generally liked to be in style when it came to clothes. As the summer trends were crop tops and high waisted shorts or skirt, that's what she wore.

"My names Winter," he slurred. His face was turned the other way.

Moon froze for a second " Hi," in a sheepish voice, then a bit louder "I'm Moon."

At the moment the bell rang out, telling the students to get to class. They both looked at each other awkwardly and left to their separate path with a brief nod to each other.

As moon walked to her class another student caught up to her, kinkajou? Was that her name?

She was the youngest of their year but famously got along with everyone. She dyed strands of Funky colours into her hair and wore equally colourful clothes that clashed furiously. Added with about a thousand bows and hair clips, she sure was something else.

As she caught up to Moon she placed a hand on her shoulder which mad her uncomfortable.

"The new boy talked to you!" She chimed "What was it like," she asked but it was more like her gawking after the boy.

In a mild voice "All he said was what his name was, nothing else"

"Lame," she replied but somehow it was in a energetic way. "He's kinda dreamy, don't ya think?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii the second chapter of the highschool/human Au! This chapter features Kinkajou! I'll be updating the next few chapter pretty soon ( Since they're already written and posted on the fanon wikia :D) Hope you enjoy! **

The classes on the first day were always boring thought Kinkajou as she twiddled her feathery pink pencil around her fingers.

This year they had been assigned a really boring home room teacher. Whirlpool , out of all possible teachers they got the most drawn out boring one. Just her luck for the beginning of the year. She sighed and leaned back on her chair, no longer trying to listen to the teachers nattering on the importance of dress code or organization skills. Like she would need those.

No, she had plans for this year. Plans to become even more popular then she already was! She pulled out a glittery notebook and started making a to do list.

On the top she scribbled out generic things such as dates for school activities and homework (which she knew she wasn't getting any today anyways, it was just the first day). She nibbled on her glossy pink lips while thinking about what to write next.

Kinkajou looked around the classroom at the other bored students, only a few we're actually paying attention. To what Whirlpool was lecturing about. The quiet girl Moon was listening actively. She doesn't have many friends thought Kinkajou, that's it, I know what I'm doing today she thought.

Become Moons friend! (Circled in purple and pink glitter pens).

Whirlpool turned around from facing the whiteboard, she tried to act like she was paying attention to him go on about nothing.

Just then the door opened, the new kid walked in looking mildly annoyed. She blushed, there was no denying that Winter was very very very pretty. Very.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student," Whirlpool said.

"You must have gotten the memo then," he snarked back.

A couple of the popular kids and the jocks laughed under their breaths.

Whirlpool didn't look to impressed at him, he just shook his head "You better take your seat young man."

She leaned forward on her desk with her hands propped up on her face.

Winter just shrugged and walked to the back of the class. A couple of the jocks tried to make eye contact with him, as to approve of his disobedience to the teacher. He didn't look at any them, as if he was above them all. Kinkajou liked that, she didn't know why, but she did.

She wondered what group Winter would get in, he could probably fit in any of the sporting groups. He looked like an athlete. If he played his cards right he could be with the popular kids. kinkajou pulse fluttered with the thoughts of Winter sitting with her and her friends for lunch or group projects.

She turned around to see him writing in his own notebook. So mysterious she thought.

She made another memo in her book, Get a boyfriend (with a heart beside it) she smiling contently as she closed her book just as the bell rang.

"Remember to not loiter in the hallways to your next class," called out Whirlpool over the instant talking of the classmates.

Kinkajou packed her belongings and statically waiting in the hallway for Moon to walk out. When she did come out she instantly started talking to her as if they were best friends their intire life's.

"That was suuuuchh a boring class, I can't believe we have him every day in the morning for the whole semester!" She whinnied.

"Umm, I didn't mind it'" replied Moon timidly. She always spoke in a soft tone.

Moon wasn't someone who stood out in a crowd. Yet, she was very pretty. You could tell she worked hard to achieve a certain look. Kinkajou didn't follow trends, she wore whatever she wanted and it seemed to have worked out so far.

Kinkajou smiled "I think we should be friends!"

Moon looked startled "We've only spoken once before this and even that was for less then a minute."

"But that's the fun thing about friendship! It doesn't matter that we don't know each other. thats the whole part of becoming friends with someone you don't already know silly!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii**,** it's Qibils time to shine! This has properly been my favorite chapter so far! **

Being a star wasn't easy. Qibil know that being on the football team would get him attention, he just didn't think it would be this much. He couldn't walk down the halls without glances coming his way. Last year he had been a nobody in a crowd of many faces. After the summer football boot camps he had somehow gained popularity. He had put on a lot of muscle weight over the summer, and he had to admit that he looked good.

It wasn't that he was vain... He had just realized that there was a certain time in everyYoungs mans life when he had to learn how to use hair gel. And find a deodorant that wasn't Axe. And figure out the best type of jean and brand shirt combo. The list went on and on. The other guys on the football team guided him through this tough time of social class of the highschool body.

He ran through his hair as he walked through the hallway, he saw a group of girls giggle and blush when he walked past.

They had never done that before he thought. He didn't mind though.

He flashed them a grin and stuffed one of his hands into his football jacket.

They giggled some more.

Qibil hopped that he had done that right. Flirting and charm were reveltivitly new concepts to him.

In all truth he had never had a girlfriend in his entire life. He opened the door to his new locker and started putting his excess books into it.

He heard a body flop against the locker beside him.

"Guess what?"

Qibil turned to face his best friend, Umber.

"What?"

"I got the new expansion pack for Dungeons and Dragons. And we could totally play it after school, and mom bought some chips so basically we have a party. He paused. Or not, I guess you don't have to talk to your best friend."

He waited for a few beats then grumpily turned around.

"Wait! Don't go. You know there's nothing else in the world I'd rather do then hang out with you but..."

"But what?!"

"I have practice after school."

Umber rolled his eyes. "You always have practice. That's all you do now! Football this, football that! I'm starting to feel you don't want to be friends anymore."

A stranger would never believe that Umber and Qibil were best friends. Expectially after the summer. Qibil was larger than Umber would properly ever be. Qibil was falling into the circle of jocks while Umber had stayed in the circle of nerds.

They couldn't look more different, Umber was shorter and slimmer. He had ash blond hair with a slight curl and eyes that stood out in a crowd. A goofy friendly smile usually followed where ever he went. Except now of course.

"How about after school? I could even stay over."

"On a school night?" Fake gasped Umber. He smiled which made Qibil happy.

He added "You better not be late."

"How dare you even consider that I would be late?" He mocked in his deepest gruffness voice he could muster. The voice he used when the got really into their characters for the board games they played.

At the moment the bell rang.

"We better get to class" Umber said as they fist bumped and headed the way to their home room.

On the way Qibil pondered how he would every balance his new life with his old. He knew he couldn't completely give up his old life, Umber was his best friend and he hoped it would stay that way forever. He also couldn't disappoint the football guys.

**What did you think? Comment your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! A little bit late but I was very busy the past two weeks. I want to post at least a chapter a week. **

**Anyways Winters POV! My Favorite Grumpy ****Dragon****. **

Finally it was lunch, thought Winter. He had endured the morning with this crowd of morons without too much damage to himself or others. It frustrated Winter being stuck in this dingy school, instead at being home, with his friends. He reminisced about all of his belongings that he left at home. Like all of his books, or some of his video games, but what he missed most was his animals.

Winter was raised on an acreage, with enough space to ensure that he never had to look at anyone he didn't want to. Except for the groundskeepers that spent their days maintaining the grounds. They weren't going anywhere. Just as well, he thought, he wouldn't want to be the one to mow the grass anyways.

He had spent his entire life around animals. He liked to think he had a gift with them.

For reasons unknown, he always felt that animals understood him better than humans did.

Sometimes he felt that even the pigeons he feed understood him more than his own twin sister did.

Everything he cared about was out of reach, that included his companions, his farther and even his brother.

He wouldn't dwell on it right now, he couldn't show emotion in front of the swarm that is the student body.

He needed to find his sister, the only one that he could handle at the moment.

He saw Icicle sitting by herself at one of the cafeteria tables. Every once in a while, a daring commoner would approach the table to sit, they would be greeted by her stern stare and would soon make their exit.

She was stunningly gorgeous (as others told him). They shared a lot of similarities. The ash blond hair , blue eyes and porcelain skin. The only thing was that the features they shared suited her gender better.

She knew that she was model worthy, and she flaunted it and used it to her advantage.

When she saw Winter she gave him a nod "What do you think of this group of savages?"

Winter took a seat across her "Worse than caveman."

She gave him a snide smirk "I must full heatedly agree. I cant even count how many times I've been hit on today by these uncultured fools." She swirled her fork in the cafeteria slop. He made a mental note to skip lunch and pack something for tomorrow. "How are you faring?" She asked.

"Nobody's approached me yet. They're properly too scared" He paused. "There was one cute girl I saw this morning," He added not knowing if it was a good choice considering what his sister was capable of.

She rolled her eyes "Just remember whoever that girl is, her intent is just as un-trusty as all the guys who've have hit on me today. You're better off not bothering."

For some reason he didn't think that, whoever the girl was, her intent wasn't bad, at least it probably wasn't, you could never be sure, so he nodded anyways "Don't worry, you know I wont. Besides, I'm hoping that we're not staying here long anyways."

"Second to that."

*brip brip

Winter looked at the new message that bleeped across his phone ( The newest iphone model).

Icicle looked up from her meal "Who is that from?"

"Just Hailstorm. He wants to know how our first day of school is."

"Tell him I want to go home."

Winter smirked, but in truth he wanted to go back home just as much as Icicle did. He would never tell Hailstorm that. Instead he replied with a simple _We're doing good._

Icicle stood up from the table "I cant eat any more of this."

"Do you have any plans for after school?"

She shrugged as she walked away.

He called after her "I'm planning on going to the mall. So I wont be home till late."

She turned around "The Mall? That doesn't sound like you. Where are you really going?"

Winter sighed "I'm going to the animal shelter."

Icicle smirked "That sounds more like you. I might of tagged along if you were actually going to the mall. The school dress code here seems more slake then what type of clothes I have."

She frowned when Winter looked at her with a puzzled look. "Well, I still want to look my best for how ever long we stay here."

Winter waved at her as he made his way to the exit "Maybe tomorrow, Kay?"

He knew that his mom wouldn't have any problems with either one of them buying any clothes. Either one of them took less than a suitcase in the hasty move. And it wasn't like he could exactly go home right now anyways…

He made a left in the hallway to go to his next class. He didn't want to be seen walking around by himself, so he might as well go and wait in the classroom.

He had science next, One of his advanced classes. Its wasn't like he liked science, he was just good at memorization

Luckily the classroom was empty. Beside that it was painted in a varieties of blues (Which he assumed where the school colors). It also had beakers and gas lights in the back and at every table. A skeleton hung from the celling and models lined the teachers desk.

He took a seat in the middle. While he was pulling out a tangled up pair of headphones from his pocket another student walked in. Winter looked up from his task. He was probably around his age, or older. He wore a new football jersey. He had dark skin and black hair. A very typical looking popular jock kid. He caught his gaze and looked pleased enough that they were both in the classroom.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" He asked with a deeper then expected voice.

Winter sighed "Yup," He was tired of always being the new kid. They were always moving around the country, either for work or whatever was going on between his parents now. Chances were that he wouldn't be here for more than a month. Why bother with friends if he knew he would have to leave.? The guy in the jersey walked up closer to him, he started asking Winter a question but he wouldn't hear the end of it, since he had already put on his headphones and started his playlist.

**This chapter was much longer then planned…**

**Anyways, Thank you all for the comments! **

**Should I reply to comments here or PM? **

**To guest, Winter would probably get snakebites in rebellion, and Quibil would only get them if he was ****peer pressured**** into it. They would both take them out after only a few days and regret the whole thing afterwards. I bet the two of them would get ear studs though. **

**Next chapter Moon POV. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Moon chapter! I should be studying for finals and not writing ^.^ This ones another long one. **

Moon was glad the day was over. She was very glad that she survived it without talking to too many people. She headed her way through the hallway to the front doors. Some of the other students were at their lockers, or chitchatting with friends. Some of the students who were also more eager to leave where already heading to the front doors.

Through the crowd she thought that she saw Winter leaving with his sister. She had seen glimpse of both of them throughout the day. She really hoped that neither one of them thought she was following them. It was hard not to pay attention to either of them, especially when they shared classes. Icicles was the center of attention during art class.

Misfortunately, she had not been completely successful in avoided people for the day. The girl from the morning had been following her for most of the day. Moon was guessing that she was going to be very persistent with her journey to become her friends. She knew that Kinkajou had cheerleading practice afterschool so she wouldn't be seeing her face any time soon.

She sighed a breath of relief.

She could finally go home.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Grumbled a voice. It belonged to Turtle, the little brother of the star Track Athlete Tsunami.

Looking at him now it was hard to think he was related to someone as hard core into sports as his older sister was. He wore shorts and fandom themed T shirt. Moon didn't recognize what series it was from. He gripped a 3ds system tightly in his hands. He must have been playing it while she walked into him.

"I'm so sorry," Moon started.

Turtle sighed loudly while rolling his eyes "Next time watch where you're going."

A girl came running up to Turtle with a happy expression. She wore pink flats with a purple skit, with a cute cat print shirt.

"Hey Turtle! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Exclaimed Fatespeaker, a student who was a few years older then Moon. "Tsunami was wondering where you were. We were going to hang out, remember?"

She stared at him with expecting eyes. If Icicles was the most mainstream fashionable in the school, than Fatespeaker was the most…_weird_ fashionista in the school. She to school wearing whatever she wanted. And some days that included a dozen small plastic bows in her hair and wearing pastel clothes to match. On some days she would come to school in a sundress or a pair of jeans and a normal t shirt. It didn't matter what she wore, she wore it with such confidence that nobody looked at her with a second glance. All except Moon, who analyzed fashion more then she should.

Sub consciously she crossed her arms around her chest, trying to hide what she was wearing from everyone else.

"I was just heading over there. There's no need to panic," Turtle replied casually.

Fatespeaker frowned "And I need help with the next temple," She said as she pulled out a 3ds from her book bag. There were dozens of stickers plastered on the front that completely suited her personality Moon thought. The two of them started walking off together until Fatespeaker turned around "Oh, I didn't see you there Moon," She gave a friendly nod. Moon replied with giving a quick wave then promptly turning to head out the doors.

She clenched her chest with her arms. She could feel her chest rising with anxiety. She could handle being around her classmates, but taking to seniors made her extra nervous. And Turtle! Was he actually mad at her? She should have been looking where she was walking. She could have broken his DS, then he would have definitely be mad at her, she properly would have had to buy him a new one. The thoughts raced throughout Moons thoughts. She sat down on one of the many benches that lined the school ground.

As she was calming herself down she watched groups of students walked past her on their way to their destinations. They all looked so happy, most of them were laughing with their friends.

Moon's heart had calmed down, but she still cursed at herself.

_Why cant I talk to people without having massive amounts of Anxiety? Why cant I have friends that like me for who I am. _ Moon felt like crying, but she wouldn't cry at school. She didn't need any more kids talking about her behind her back. They were always making fun at the quite girl who didn't want any friends. _But you could have friends, _thought Moon,_ Kinkajou wants to be your friend. _

Moon clenched her stomach more, she felt like she was going to be sick.

**_Breep Breep _**

Her phone alarm went off. She reached into her book bag to read the message.

**MOM**

_Hey sweetie, how was your first day at school? I hope it was good. _

The next text that was sent shortly after read:

_If it would be a bother could you pick up some cat food on your way home? Mittens ran out this morning. Buy it from the animal shelter, I'll pay you back. Love mom. _

Moon sighed. The Animal shelter was further then the closest super market. The only reason they bought their cat food from there was because mom liked supporting the cause.

Moon texted back with a simple:

_Ok, be home later then_

Moon wished she brought her bike today. She sat up and put her book bag back on and started to go on her way.

The school that she attended was actually quite nice. It had more than a few thousand kids attending and it offered a variety of classes. The atmosphere was really nice too. The school looked more old fashion, made completely out of bricks, and the school grounds where very spacious and filled with trees and long stretches of grass that kids liked to laze around during breaks.

_The things that I do for that cat _, thought Moon as she walked to the shelter. She swore if she didn't love her so much that she wouldn't be walking an extra 15 minutes to buy her food.

Once she got to the shelter she was greeted with familiar workers who recognized her as a regular.

"Hello Moon, did Mittens run out of food again? I swear you guys should put that cat on a diet," said Dune, one of the managers.

Moon put on a smile "She doesn't need a diet."

He laughed and went to the back room to get the cat food.

Moon over heard a familiar voice from the kennel section of the shelter "Could I see that cat? The one in the back… I don't think this one likes me much."

She waked over to the back room, both walls were lined up with kennels filled with numerous types of dogs on one side, and cats on the other. Un expectedly she saw Winter in the middle handing a cat back to the worker.

He turned and caught Moon eye. She awkwardly waved in acknowledgement. There was a pause as both of them waited for the other to speak.

He coughed "Just looking for a cat who might warm up to me."

Moon walked over shyly "Do you want any help? I mean for looking for a cat."

"It just doesn't seem that any of them like me," Winter replied, he shrugged his arms across his chest. Moon could see his aggression starting to rise. He was already getting the reputation of the angry grumpy kid at school.

_Maybe he cant control his aggression just like how I cant control my anxiety. _

She stared at him, he looked frustrated and agitated at the current moment he wouldn't meet her gaze. She thought back to the morning where he was calm, which meant that he wasn't always angry. Maybe there were other factors to why he acted like angrily all the time.

She took a deep breath and reached out to touch his arm "Hey, its ok. I'm a fellow cat owner so I can help you find the right pet. I'm sure there's on that will just love to be with you," she gave a genuine smile.

After she said that she could see the tension suddenly release from him. Once more he looked calm and gentle. He stared at her, with a gaping mouth as if he was trying to figure out what to say. Except she was staring at his eyes, How hadn't she noticed how blue they were before?

"What do you think of this one?" said the workers as she returned with a fluffy white cat in her arms.

Moon and Winter both turned to face her.

"That one looks cute," Winter said quickly. If she wasn't mistaken she thought he was pinker than normal. "What do you think, Moon?" He turned to her with the white cat in his arms.

"It depends on if you want a long haired cat," she started. She spent the next hour with Winter playing with different cats and discussing which one would be the best. The conversation was stiff at first, but as the time went on it became more fluid. Both of them even laughed a couple of times. Winter even talked about how he had a lot of animals at his old home, and he wanted a cat at his new home because he had never been without an animal companion. Moon talked about her cat, she even rambled on how she wanted a dog for a walking partner, since she didn't like walking around the neighborhood by herself. Winter finally picked a short haired black and white cat for himself. They mutually agreed that the cat had the most potential. The cat was about a year old, out of its cute kitten stage but not fully grown yet.

**Breep Breep **

**MOM**

_Where are you? _

"Oh my Gosh, look at the time! I was supposed to be home already!" Moon frantically said. She got up from her sitting position. She ruffled her clothes down frantically.

Winter looked up from his sitting spot " I should be getting home too." He got up "Just text your mom that you were caught up at the shelter and you'll be home soon."

For some reason that calmed her. She nodded at him. She turned to pay the cashier for the cat food. Winter was finishing the adoption forms. Before she was about to walk out she gathered her courage and faced Winter once more. "Just to say – if- you- need any help with you cat you could always text me."

He looked slightly puzzled "Sure."

Moon handled her phone to him with a bit too much force, he didn't seem to mind that she pretty much tossed her phone at him. He typed in his number into her phone "See you tomorrow."

Moon ran most of the way home. When she got home her mom was already watching TV from the living room. The living room was a large area with brown walls and brown leather furniture. It was visible from the front door, as well at the kitchen and the first hallway. "Hi sweetie , what kept you so late?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, I just wanna put my bag up stairs," She raised up the stairs to her room. Her room was painted a smoothing green colour and had a desk and two bookshelf's filled with books. She would soon need a third. She flopped onto her bed that had a fluffy blue blanket on top. She pulled out her phone and stared at it. She wish she had someone to talk about this to _Kinkajou _she thought. Except she didn't have her number. She kindda wished that instead of avoided her all day she actually talked to her. Maybe she was friend material. If she could spend an afternoon with the grumpiest guy in school with ease she was sure that she could perhaps be friend the craziest one too.

**What will Moon do next? I hope you guys are ok with my version of Fatespeaker, I know she has a massive following so I hope you all like her. **

**Anyways to Reviews! Thank you all for positive response, Thank you all so much!**

**Amanda Rin-** Thank you for you comment. And yes, I have been reading the Warrior books for a very very long time J

Thank you **GloryBringer ** For your comment. I wonder when Deathbringer and Glory will be making their debut in this story ;)

Thanks you **Silver's Fang** for all the writing advice. I appreciate it since I want to improve my skill level J I'm trying to write places more descriptive.

**Frostflight4 **I'm glad that you like the story!

**SaberDragon20 **I feel like Riptide and Winter would somehow get along ;) I'm slowly involving all the main characters from the novels into my story. Thank you for your review.


End file.
